


The Strange Life of a Human

by mishaslaugh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Sick!Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform, protective!Dean, sick!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaslaugh/pseuds/mishaslaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Castel gets sick and Dean takes care of him. Sam tries to help, but that doesn't work well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Life of a Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fanfic so please don't hate haha

There are many different ways to wake up.  
Having a former angel maniacally throw itself on top of you and start shaking your shoulders is not what Dean expected to be ever woken up to.  
“Dean!”   
“What!..” Dean hissed under his breath as he slowly returned unconsciousness. He heard a pained groan.   
“Dammit Dean! Something is inside me and trying to kill me!”   
That woke Dean up. His eyes flashed open and he took in the sight of an honest to God terrified look on his best friend’s face. He ignored the fact that they were both just wearing a shirt and boxers as he slowly maneuvered the former angel on his back so he can observe what is happening. He winces when he feels Castiel jump from his hands on his stomach, but he has to know if something is actually killing him from the inside. He’s claimed many times that something is trying to kill him ever since he fell, which didn’t even include anything dangerous. Castiel thought there was a bomb in the kitchen counting down when in reality it was a microwave. Castiel had the biggest stunned look and had only changed to hurt when Dean had started laughing at him.   
He doesn’t suspect anything and he watches as Castiel’s arms wrap around himself and he realizes what’s happening.   
“Cas you probably caught a bug or you just ate something bad. You’re going to be fine,” Dean says as he tries really hard to keep in a laugh. He keeps it down when he feels pity for the former angel who has never lived through a little stomachache.   
“But it feels dreadful Dean,” the man lying on his back whimpers. “Wait…I have not caught any insects.”   
That’s when Dean couldn’t hold back his laughter. Leave it to Cas to think that he actually meant real bugs. “It’s a phrase. It just means you’re sick Cas. I’ll go get you some medicine,” Dean says with a groan when he rises from the bed and cracking his back. They –him and Sam- had just came from a hunt that had taken them over a week to find the monster and this was their first time getting some sleep. Castiel was sick now, so he had to go to the store to get some medicine in the middle of the night. They weren’t even at the bunker. Great.   
A hand stops Dean from fully getting off the bed. He looks down at the weak restraint.   
“I have never been ‘sick’ before Dean. Do you really need to leave? I do not feel comfortable going through this alone,” Castiel whispers as he folds himself into a ball with his arms tightening around his stomach. Well shit, now Dean feels bad but he really needs to get medicine or Castiel won’t feel better anytime soon. He reaches over to check his forehead for temperature, and sure enough Castiel has a fever. He exhales loudly, “I need to get you some medicine Cas. It takes a human a long time to get over something without some kind of medicine.”   
He watches as Castiel groans and rises his head higher on the pillow trying to seek some kind of comfort. He had leaned his head into Dean’s hand (which Dean thought was cute but no one needs to know that), but the hand is gone and he can’t seem to get comfortable. Dean hurriedly gets out of bed and puts on pants and shoes. He heads for the door and looks back at the former angel on the bed staring at him.   
“I’ll be back soon Cas. Hang in there ok?” he says and then walks out. He hears a quiet ‘hang on what?’ come from the room, and he just chuckles under his breath and heads towards the front door. He hears a creak and he immediately looks to see what it was and sees that it was just Sam.   
“What are you doing Dean?”   
“What are you my dad?” Dean laughs quietly as he leans over to get the keys to the impala on the desk next to the door. He can practically feel the rolling of the eyes coming from Sam and he’s just almost out the door….  
“Going to a bar or something?”   
“I’m just going to get some medicine,” Dean says really fast and he knows he shouldn’t have because now Sam is going to ask more questions.   
“We have ibuprofen. Someone sick?”   
Dean squints his eyes a little when he sees the tiniest smile on his brother’s face. “Something I need to know Sam?” He receives a bitch face from Sam and he’s starting to get irritated.   
“Oh no..I just noticed Cas staring at his food I made him earlier. He ate one bite and his face lost all color. Think he’s sick Dean?” Sam asks with a hint of a grin.  
“You poisoned his food?!” he yelled and then flinched when he realizes that his yelling could’ve easily woken up Cas. If looks could kill…  
“No!” Sam yelled immediately. “Of course I didn’t. I have no idea how he got sick, but is that where you’re going Dean? To get him medicine? I could count on one hand the amount of times you’ve gotten someone who wasn’t me medicine or anything for that matter.”   
“I’m going to the store,” Dean grunts out and speed walks out the door ignoring the howl of laughter coming from Sam.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean had just put down the medicine when he heard the door to his room open. He darted across the kitchen and to his room to find Sam quietly closing the door.   
“What are you doing?! He’s sick Sammy leave him alone,” Dean whispered as he jogged to get the medicine and then back just in time to find Sam rolling his eyes.   
“Yea ok. I just set a glass of water on the desk next to him. Calm down,” Sam grinned as he walked passed his brother. He looked back to find Dean going into the room and he laughs under his breath as he walks to the living room.   
Dean finds Castiel in the same position as he left. He felt bad for needing to wake the new human up, but he needed the medicine. He softly ran his hand along Castiel’s shoulder and to his hair running his fingernails through it. He whispers Castiel’s name a few times, but with no luck of waking him up. Just when he was about to gently shake him, Castiel’s eyes flashed open and before Dean knew it he was being pushed away and falling onto the ground. Dean grabbed onto the edge of the bed and watched as the now awake human running full speed to the bathroom attached to the room.   
When Dean finally came to his senses, he ran in to find Castiel on his knees throwing up into the toilet. Dean’s heart broke when he noticed how vulnerable the former angel looked. Castiel didn’t know what sickness felt like and now he has a horrible flu it seems like. Couldn’t he have gotten a sore throat? Or a cold?   
Dean sat down next to Castiel and started to gently rub his back. He ran another hand through his hair when he hears Castiel whimper as another wave came.   
“It’s ok Cas. This will pass soon enough and I can get some medicine in you and you will feel better,” Dean encouraged soothingly in the former angel’s ear. Castiel only whimpered and continued throwing up everything in him.   
When the worst part was over and Castiel could lean away for longer than five minutes, Dean tenderly moved Castiel to where he could lean on the side of the bathtub. He shushed Castiel’s protest and went to get the medicine from the bedroom. He saw that Castiel had absolutely no energy and he slowly put the tablets in his mouth and leaned the glass of water over so a little amount of water would pour out. Castiel swallowed the pills and greedily drank the rest of the water with Dean’s help. Dean put the glass down and went into the other room to get a blanket. He pretended to not notice the confused look on Castiel’s face as he moved the blanket to where it was covering the both of them and he closed his eyes when he laid his head on the bathtub.   
“I’ll just sleep here while the medicine gets to working. I didn’t get enough sleep at all,” Dean explained as he wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulder.   
“I’m sorry Dean. I thought I was near to death so I came to you for assistance. I was selfish for waking you.”   
Dean silently curses himself when he remembers how Castiel would take his words and twist them. “That’s not what I meant Cas,” he sleepily said. “I’m glad you came to me. I hope the medicine starts working. I couldn’t imagine being sick for the first time ever. Especially with the stomach flu.”   
Dean relaxes when Castiel lays his head on his shoulder. Castiel’s breathing is normal and his forehead doesn’t feel too hot. The medicine was working, but that doesn’t mean the sickness is gone. Without even thinking, Dean turns his head and kisses the former angel’s forehead. Before Castiel could say anything, Dean fell asleep.


End file.
